1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring installation for a frequency analysis of signal levels within a large amplitude range, consisting of a frequency translation installation with a synthesizer which controllably generates the conversion frequencies, an intermediate frequency amplifier arrangement that can be regulated in its amplification and a signal level evaluation and display installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency analyzers of this type can, for example, find application in measuring installations which serve the purpose of detecting microtransmitters for listening or monitoring purposes. The measurement of terrestrial radiation represents another area of application. For the systematic reconnaisance of electromagnetic radiation within a wide frequency range, flying objects or, respectively, space vehicles are particularly well suited. The relatively fast movement which is carried out by space vehicles, particularly by satellites, in this case requires a reception system which quarantees a maximum resolution--up to the physical boundaries--in the frequency and level range in extremely short times. In other words, the quality of the measuring results is essentially determined by the attainable geographic, frequency and level-wise resolution of the radiofrequency-power-density spectrum to be examined.